The Building Interdisciplinary Research Careers in Women's Health (BIRCWH) Program at Washington University School of Medicine will support the career development of junior faculty members who show exceptional promise for an independent research career that will benefit the health of women. These junior faculty members, known as Interdisciplinary Women's Health Research (IWHR) Scholars will be nurtured as they make the critical transition from inchoate junior faculty member to fully independent investigator. The Program will thus bridge the advanced training of postdoctoral and clinical research fellowships with research independence. It will also bridge different scientific disciplines and areas of interest in Women's Health through a Mentor pool of independent scientists representing eight different departments in the School of Medicine and performing research in eight separate research priority areas relevant to Women's Health. Career development of Scholars will be achieved by: l) Providing formal didactic training for appropriate IWHR Scholars, 2) Providing protected time for a focused, mentored research experience for all Scholars, 3) Providing formal training in the responsible conduct of research for all Scholars, 4) Establishing a seminar series for BIRCWH Mentors and Scholars to facilitate the interaction among scientists and clinicians with diverse backgrounds but common interests in Women's Health, and 5) Providing a formal research link to existing and future clinical programs related to Women's Health. This will be a highly competitive program and it will be an honor to be a Washington University IWHR Scholar. The BIRCWH Program has great potential to produce independent scientists performing innovative research to benefit the health of women.